1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve, and more particularly to a valve for a water faucet.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional valve for a water faucet has a top-to-bottom type and a bottom-to-bottom type for satisfying two different kinds of faucet systems. The conventional valve of top-to-bottom type means that a water supply is connected to a top of the valve and a water exhaust is connected to a bottom of the valve. The conventional valve of bottom-to-bottom type means that the water supply is connected to the bottom of the valve and a water exhaust is connected to the bottom of the valve.
However, the top-to-bottom type and the bottom-to-bottom type valves have two different kinds of structures. In the manufacture, it costs more for producing the two types of the conventional valves. Furthermore, it is inconvenient to carry the two types of the conventional valves when assembling.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional valve.